


Daydreaming of Colourful Water

by liaskywalkerl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A+ for effort, Baby Luke, Baby Luke doesn’t know much of the galaxy, Daydreaming, Gen, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Young Luke Skywalker, but he is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/pseuds/liaskywalkerl
Summary: Luke is intrigued when he finds out other planets use water to paint pictures.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker (mentioned) - Relationship, Luke Skywalker - Relationship, Owen Lars - Relationship, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Daydreaming of Colourful Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [returnofthejedis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnofthejedis/gifts).



> For Aly x

Luke woke up when Tatoo I rose in the pink-stained sky. The star was displaying itself amongst the speckled purple clouds, which oddly reminded the child of the holo-pics of watercolour paintings his friend Biggs, perhaps his only friend, showed him a while ago.

He had marvelled for what seemed to be ages as he watched the glitchy hologram images of the paintings, wondering in his naïvely-formed thoughts–a product of his less than usual upbringing away from a decent education for a boy of his age— what planet in the galaxy was so abundant with water the people could use it to do something so wasteful like draw pictures.

The whole ordeal felt so unnatural that Luke couldn't believe it for a second. Biggs must be doing some kind of prank or ill-hearted joke, the ones he had grown so used to hear from the other kids in Tatooine.

— I’m telling you, Luke!— the older boy said exasperated as he held the holo-pic device in front of the blond boy— This is from  a real planet! I heard it has so much water some people  _ live _ in it!

Luke’s eyebrows shot up in his forehead as he gasped:

—  _No way!_ — he protested, the concept just didn’t made sense. At all. _How_ in the galaxy there could be people living  under the water  when he had to steal it-not a usual occurrence ,and not that he was particularly proud of this- for the scarceness of it in his home?— You are lying!

Biggs turned the hologram off and crossed his arms in disbelief.

— I’m not!— he defended himself, pushing the small holo-projector into his pocket— It is from a planet, I can’t really remember the name of it right now...— the boy almost closed his eyes in concentration, and Luke could swear he could see the little mechanisms working inside Biggs’ head as if he was a protocol droid.

— It was like ... _Yavoo_... _Navoo?_ — Biggs threw the names around, none of them rang any bells in Luke’s head— I can’t remember the name right now but it is real!It has  so much water, and that’s not even the planet with most water in it! I know there is one that is almost completely made of water.

— That’s  _ so wizard!  _ — the farmer wasn’t entirely sure if he believed in this or not, he couldn’t believe there were people with so, _so_ much water that wouldn’t land a bit, just a little bit, for people who didn’t had any, like him. The prospect made his heart shrink. But, he decided:

— One day, I will get my ship and go there, get  lots  of water and bring it here!

Biggs chuckled a bit, Luke couldn’t tell if this was good or bad, yet. He never understood how people would laugh or smile and then say awful things like he had seen people doing it around these parts. Specially his uncle.

— You don’t even have a ship, Luke!

— I will have one, one day!— he announced, almost in a promise to the twin suns shining so mercilessly in the sky.— My dad was a pilot, too! I bet if I could try it I would be good at it. I will go to  _ Navoo _ and I will get a bunch of water to everyone!

Biggs just gave him an incredulous smile in return.

— You are quite a hopeful little fella, aren’t you?

— No I’m not!— he rolled his eyes.  _ Hopeful _ was the understatement of the year. But it was a nice word in comparison to the others he head heard over the time.  _ Delusional  _ and _ unrealistic  _ being the most common ones, that were always present whenever his uncle would scold him for his  _ useless daydreaming that kept him from doing some good work in the farm.  _

— Luke! —  the voice of his aunt echoed in the scrubbed whitewashed adobe walls of his small bedroom —  _ Luke! Is time to wake up! _

Luke quickly placed his floppy hat on his blonde curls, knowing how harsh the suns could be at this time of the cycle. Not that there would  _ ever _ be a pleasant wether in Tatooine, it was either bad or awful. But,just like the other hardships of his life, he had grown used to it.

He gave another quick look to the multicoloured sky, trying to picture a person from the water planet of  _ Navoo _ painting it with beautiful colourful water. The sight of orange-hooded girls chatting between themselves while one painted in a thick paper quickly made his way to his mind, but it disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. Luke shook it off as just another product of his untamed imagination, making his way to have breakfast with his aunt and uncle as he made a silent oath in his mind:

_ I’ll get a ship to go to Navoo, one day. And I’ll see the colourful water in paintings, and bring more water to everyone here, promise.  _


End file.
